


1000th Day

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Wonwoo and Junhui celebrates their 1000th day of marriage on a weekday.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1000th Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_of_Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_of_Flower/gifts).



“Happy 1000th day!”

Junhui woke up to the soft breeze of Wonwoo whispering into his ears. “I made breakfast.” Wonwoo sang and placed a peck on his cheek.

“Happy 1000th baby.” Junhui murmured without opening his eyes.

“Wake up, sleepy head.” Wonwoo nudged his face into the curve of Junhui’s neck where he knew his husband was ticklish.

Junhui giggled and twisted under the heap of blankets but made no effort to get up. Wonwoo yanked the blankets off Junhui, who was only wearing a boxer, and rubbed Junhui’s bare chest with his chin irritating the soft flesh with his morning stubble. Junhui pushed Wonwoo’s head and returned the favor by digging his fingers in Wonwoo’s ribs.

“It hurtttts~” Wonwoo gasped as he was laughing, because Junhui’s fingers always knew where it tickled the most, and at the same time never ceasing his attack.

“Your stubble hurts too.” Junhui shoved Wonwoo off him so that he can straddle and assault him more.

“At least it woke you up.” Wonwoo laughed as he desperately tried to get the upper hand again.

It turned into a battle of tickles and smooches. After a while, tickles turned to caresses and smooches were caught into wet kisses. Blankets were kicked on to the floor as they rolled on the bed. With the need for more skin on skin contact, Wonwoo discarded his shirt. At the sight of Wonwoo’s lean chest, Junhui grunted and flipped their positions so that he could shove Wonwoo into the mattress as his mouth explored the expanse of Wonwoo’s torso.

“Junnie… kiss me.” Wonwoo grabbed Junhui’s face with his both hands to direct his husband’s lips to his own, and Junhui complied happily. Wonwoo laid there, mouth wide opened, accepting everything Junhui had to give in to the kiss. He circled his legs around Junhui’s waist, digging his heels into soft globes of Junhui’s perfect ass, which grinded their boners. Both moaned from the amazing friction but when Wonwoo tried to thrust up, he was held down by Junhui.

“Junnie~ please… no teasing.” Wonwoo whined and twist his lower body in hope to create more friction.

Junhui drew a deep shaky sigh but he held Wonwoo’s hips down firmly. “Baby, no, you have an early meeting. Remember?”

The sudden realization of his responsibilities had Wonwoo jolted up from the bed and dashing for the library. “Ugh!!! I’m gonna be late!!! I even set my alarm earlier for this meeting. Why don’t you say so earlier?”

Junhui followed his husband to the library which doubled as Wonwoo’s office. “You were the one who attacked me first,” Junhui said with a smirk, as Wonwoo fussed with his laptop, “and you were the one who got frisky by just a little kiss.”

“That was NOT a little kiss.” Wonwoo barked, “but I admit that I’m always so horny for you baby.” He winked at Junhui. “Eh I’m 15 minutes early.” Wonwoo said as he found no one in the video conference.

“Good thing because it gives you time to put a shirt on.” Junhui said.

“Oh!” Wonwoo noticed his lack of appropriate professional clothing and headed for their bedroom. “Do you think I should run a quick shower? I’m too sweaty now.” He asked Junhui who was still spotting a smirk.

“I think you should let me jerk you off first before you shower,” Jun gestured to Wonwoo’s half hard dick, “orrrr… I can blow you off while you’re video conferencing??”

Wonwoo whimpered. They had been married for nearly 3 years now, 1000 days to be exact. It was 5 years they had been together considering the 2 years they had dated. However, Wonwoo would never get used to Junhui’s sultriness. He will never not get hard at the thought of Junhui on his dick, may it be his ass, or mouth or his fingers.

“Well?” Jun asked.

Wonwoo slid off his sweat pants, presenting his full hard on. As much as he would like to revel in the kinky scenario of Junhui blowing him off while he was in a meeting, he didn’t think he was ready to live that porn-esque life. He hurried into the shower with Junhui tailing him.

15 minutes later, Wonwoo was in front of his laptop, donning a dress shirt and a fresh pair of sweat pants, relieved and scrubbed clean. For the next hour, he had to play the best-selling writer Jeon Wonwoo who was closing a big deal with a big publisher. Lusty husband Wonwoo could wait until evening.

Junhui brought his work laptop to the library to check his emails. After Wonwoo closed the contract deal, Junhui herded him to the kitchen for belated breakfast.

“Deelicciouss.” Junhui sighed after the meal.

“It was cold though, you should let me reheat it.” Wonwoo said.

“It was delicious though.” Junhui imitated Wonwoo.

“If you say so.” Wonwoo started the dishwasher before he went back to his office.

Junhui followed him and resumed working.

“Aren’t you going to work in your office?” Wonwoo asked.

Ever since Junhui started working from home, he claimed he needed his space and converted living room into his office. He didn’t like his 9-5 day to be interrupted by his husband and he never bothered Wonwoo when he was writing.

“Eh… today is a special day so I want to spend as much of it with you as I can, besides, I don’t have a meeting until after lunch. Sooo let me work here for the morning if I’m not hindering your job?” Jun replied.

“It’s ok, I’m not starting my next book until I’ve collected more reference but are you comfortable on that chair?”

“I am.” Jun said, reclining into the back of the massive couch which Wonwoo claimed that he absolutely needed for his office when they were decorating their newlywed house.

“In the case,” Wonwoo unplugged his laptop, “I’ll join you on there.” He sat beside Junhui and snuggled into his side.

They worked alongside each other on the couch until Junhui announced his meeting was starting and disappeared into the his makeshift office.

When Junhui finished his work day, Wonwoo had already started to prepare for dinner. Junhui leaned his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder and groaned, “I’m so drained.”

Wonwoo chuckled and patted Jun’s head and Junhui started purring into his shoulder. “You’re cute,” Wonwoo said, “but it won’t get you out from cooking dinner.”

“Hmph.” Junhui pouted but starting boiling the pasta.

Wonwoo put the pie he was preparing into the oven. “Apron.” He held up the matching apron for Junhui who let him put it on. He helped clean the vegetables and watched as Junhui chopped them.

“Wonnie.” Junhui called.

“Um?” Wonwoo answered, as he checked his pie baking in the oven.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t take you out for dinner today.” Junhui said.

Wonwoo walked to where Junhui was stirring his pasta. “That’s fine Junnie. It doesn’t matter where we do it as long as we’re celebrating together.” He hugged Junhui from the back.

“That’s true.” Junhui admitted. “Now scam, you’re ruining my pasta.” He jabbed Wonwoo’s stomach.

Wonwoo plastered a wet smooch on Junhui’s cheek and smacked his ass before he left to set the table.

They debated whether to get showered and change out of their half professional attire before their 1000th day-versary dinner. Then Junhui said fuck it and they settled to move their dinner to the living room while watching a chick flick on Netflix, albeit, Wonwoo made them change out of their dress shirts. “Sweatpants and T’s, no button down shirt,” he said.

They cuddled after dinner to continue watching their movie but before they finished half of it, Junhui decided making out with his husband in real life was far better than watching the actors kiss on screen. So, there they were, limbs tangled on the living room couch, dirty dishes on the coffee table, and not minding if they smelled like food.

The opened mouthed kiss tasted like wine. Junhui dominated the kiss by shoving his tongue into Wonwoo’s mouth. Junhui’s tongue swirling in Wonwoo’s mouth was more intoxicating than the wine for Wonwoo. As he tongue fucked Wonwoo’s mouth Junhui hyped up Wonwoo’s top and started pinching Wonwoo’s hardened nipples.

Wonwoo moaned and curved his back, thrusting his chest more into Junhui’s hands. The motion pushed his dick into Junhui’s equally hard dick. Wonwoo thrusted up again and again to create more friction between their groins. When the contact over their pants was not enough, Wonwoo took out both their dicks to rub them together. He squeezed their heads together to collect pre-cum on this hand, using the liquid as lubricant to increase the speed.

Junhui panted as Wonwoo squeezed and rubbed their dicks together. He stopped his ministrations on Wonwoo and collapsed on top of him. He didn’t get to finish in the morning so the tension in his crotch was unbearable.

“Kiss me.” Wonwoo demanded.

“Inside… Won, need you inside.” Junhui whined.

Wonwoo sat up and helped Junhui straddle his lap. His hand slid into Junhui’s pants and spread his ass. He tapped on the hole but not putting his finger in as Junhui wanted.

“Please baby.” Junhui sobbed.

“Kiss me.” Wonwoo demanded again. Junhui complied. Wonwoo opened his mouth, inviting Junhui’s tongue in. When Junhui licked inside Wonwoo’s mouth, Wonwoo slid one finger inside Junhui’s hole, using their pre-cum for smooth entrance.

“Move.” Junhui broke the kiss to grind his ass on Wonwoo’s finger.

Wonwoo took his finger out, making Junhui whimper. “Show me how.” He pecked Junhui’s lips and Junhui understood what his husband wanted.

Junhui resumed their kiss and slowly slid his tongue in and out of Wonwoo’s mouth. Junhui repeated the motion and Wonwoo imitated the thrusts of Junhui’s tongue with his finger inside Junhui’s hole. Junhui swirled his tongue and Wonwoo would move his finger in circle, Junhui lapped at Wonwoo’s lips and Wonwoo would scratch Junhui’s inside.

They sat there, making out and Wonwoo fingering Junhui, their dicks trapped between their bodies, leaking pre-cum, until Junhui asked for more. Wonwoo wasn’t comfortable with the idea of putting more inside Junhui without lube. So they moved to be where Wonwoo could better prepare Junhui.

They discarded their clothes on the way to bedroom and collapsed on the bed as they were fervently kissing. Junhui took the lubricant bottle from their nightstand and poured it into Wonwoo’s waiting palms. Wonwoo wasted no time in coating his fingers slick before slipping 2 fingers in, making Junhui gasp with pleasure. Wonwoo scissored and bent his fingers to massage Junhui’s inside and to slowly get him to open up for wider girth of his dick.

Junhui writhed under Wonwoo. When he felt he would come just from Wonwoo’s fingers, he grabbed Wonwoo’s wrist. “Wonnie, please, I don’t want to come yet.”

Wonwoo stopped and asked, “Are you ready?”

Junhui answered by pouncing on Wonwoo. “Fuck me, now!”

Wonwoo was more than happy to obey his husband’s commend. He slowly slid into Junhui’s slick hole. Junhui sat up, allowing Wonwoo’s dick deeper into him. The feeling of Junhui’s walls warm and tight around him sent jolts of pleasure through Wonwoo’s nerves.

Despite himself wanting to thrust into Junhui, Wonwoo let his husband take control of the pace. Junhui rode Wonwoo slowly at the start but he picked up the pace as he near his orgasm. Wonwoo noticed it and he flipped their positions to thrust from behind. Junhui made no objection and let Wonwoo fuck him into completion.

Junhui shuddered as he came, squeezing Wonwoo’s dick to trigger Wonwoo’s orgasm. He laid there as Wonwoo poured into him in jets and jets of hot cum. Wonwoo rode his orgasm out as they laid connected. When he recovered he slid off Junhui and found his husband fell asleep from ecstasy and probably exhaustion.

“Junnie, Junnie, wake up. Let me finish you off.” Wonwoo tapped on Junhui’s arm.

“I’m done.” Junhui mumbled, still half asleep.

“You came but you’re still hard.” Wonwoo caressed Junhui’s dick with a finger. Junhui didn’t get to finish in the morning and prostate orgasm could not fully relieve him.

Junhui hissed as he was still sensitive. “Careful!”

“I know baby. I’ll take care of you alright.” Wonwoo said before he put the head of Junhui’s dick into his mouth.

Junhui moaned and writhed as Wonwoo sucked his dick into full erection. Wonwoo licked Junhui’s length before he took it back into his mouth. Wonwoo massaged Junhui’s balls and rubbed the rest of Junhui’s dick which he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Junhui was already over-sensitive so it didn’t take long before he came into Wonwoo’s mouth. He tried to warn Wonwoo by tapping on and pushing his head but Wonwoo was intent on receiving sucking his husband dry and swallowed whatever he could of Junhui’s cum.

Junhui thanked Wonwoo and tried to get back to sleep but Wonwoo won’t sleep with the taste of cum in his mouth. So despite Jun’s tired protests, they had to clean up before turning in for the night.

Junhui dragged his tired but at least clean body back to bed as he was wondering how he would survive the back to back meetings tomorrow.

“Hey, at least it’s Friday.” Wonwoo was uncharacteristically optimist though.

When Wonwoo finished showering, Junhui was already fast asleep. Wonwoo kissed Junhui’s cheek and whispered, “Happy 1000th day baby.”


End file.
